The Return of Eregon
The Return of Eregon is the second serial of The Tomorrow People Season 1. It contains episodes 3-4. It is the direct sequel to The Breakout Episode 3 (Part 1) Watch: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cfr_O8kuUsk The Episode opens showing a view of planet Earth during the year 7986 BC (10,000 years before the setting of the episode, 2014). The world then unexpectidly explodes, opening the gateway to Agartha . In 2014 Ben is at the lab reading a book when Matthew, (another tomorrow person) makes his first appearance to the show and joins Ben. It is revealed Matthew brokeout offscreen after Ben and had a two-year holiday on Mars. Ben then asks him if he saw earth from his view and he states the equator is damaged with a large crack, (due to the 7986 BC incident). Sam jaunts back from outer space skiing and Matthew leaves the room to do research. Sam also says he saw the earth, and tells Ben he found something, and goes to get it. Ben tells him he will jaunt to the outer space skiing centre to look at the earth. The scene shifts to the other side of the lab and Eregon, is Sam's form, awakens. Ben jaunts back and finds Sam in a bad condition but uses his telepathic powers to sense it's actually Eregon. Ben, clearly unaware of how he is here, picks up a sword but refuses to use it, as telepaths can't kill. Eregon snatches it and proceeds to another room, activating an invisible barrier to stop Ben's escape. Ben bypasses the barrier by jaunting and fails to locate Eregon in the other room when Matthew enters the room and tells the former something is wrong. Ben senses he is Eregon and the latter engages in an on-screen shape-change, into Sam's form. Ben uses his phone and finds a recent article which explains a group of shape shifters detected Eregon in the earth's core, and detonated a large bomb around the earth to free him and they rebuild the world, leaving a crack as a gateway to the core. This happened in 7986 BC. Ben leaves the house and trys to contact his comrades but they don't respond and Eregon emerges and punches Ben, which unexpectidly sends him drifting by the side of Mars. Episode 4 (Part 2) Watch: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dlP_MltIlpE&list=UUCv9sxH9yadjjzgCweBpyXQ Ben cannot use his telepathic powers, who is drifting by Mars, but replys on Tim to gradually heal him and jaunt him to the planet to deactivate the shapeshifters. Sam and Matthew are hostage to Eregon, who is in Ben's form. Sam and Matt try to run away but Eregon stuns them down and the scene shifts to Sam in a torture chair. He orders Sam to send him back to Galia in which he refuses and the screen goes to black and screaming is heard. (Eregon electrically punches Sam) Sam continues to refuse but Eregon deactivates for 10,000 years because Ben (offscreen) has pulled a lever on Mars. Ben jaunts there and Sam collapses...